The Wedding
by N Tonks Fan
Summary: So we find out in the Deathly Hallows that Tonks and Lupin get married but we don't know how, when or where so that's what this story is about! The events leading up to and then the wedding itself. Tonks, Lupin romance
1. Chapter 1

Well like I said my fan fiction is all about the wedding of Tonks and Lupin. This is my first fanfiction I've posted on here so I'm feeling a little nervous right now! Well here you go, I hope you enjoy:

****

****

****

**The Wedding **

Remus Lupin sat at his kitchen table sipping coffee and reading the latest edition of the daily prophet. He turned to an article labeled "Greyback strikes again!" and began to read. His face becoming stonier and stonier the further down the article he got.

_Late last night Fenrir Greyback once again savaged an attack on an innocent family. The family in question – The Helefrors were left in a terrible mess. The youngest of the family (Bonny, 4) was brutally scratched and is now in a critical state at St Mungos hospital. The eldest child (Omar, 15) was bitten on his shoulder and has been removed to St Mungos also, al though to a private ward away from the general public. Mother of the two (Matilda Helefror, 43) was already dead by the time ministry officials turned up. The father alone was left with very few injuries. It is believed that he was left alive to suffer the pain of his losses after refusing to help Fenrir Greyback. A very unusual act by the Death Eater as usually You Know Who's supporters leave none alive although admittedly this a very effective new method - almost as painful as being tortured by the cruciatus curse, having to watch a vicious wolf attack his beloved family. __The number of werewolf attacks in Britain has risen over the past year so some might wonder why these creatures are being allowed to go around free. Once transformed wizards have no control over their actions and so will attack the first unlucky person they happen to come across. I am sure a lot of you would feel better out there if you knew that werewolves were out of the way of innocent victims. __Indeed there has been some speculations in the ministry recently over keeping werewolves locked up safe in Azkaban for the good of the country. Indeed a meeting was set up to discuss this issue although no final decision has yet been revealed. _

As he finished reading a young woman with grape green hair entered the room. She wandered over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Tonks," he greeted her.

Tonks plonked herself down at the kitchen table and summoned a bowl, spoon, milk and cereal to land in front of her. Halfway towards the table though the milk collided with the cereal box.

"Sorry!" Tonks yelped as cereal rained down on the two of them.

Lupin merely waved his wand so that the cereal zoomed back inside the box.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked concernedly as she saw Lupin's grave face.

Lupin took his time before replying. "It's me," he finally said. "And you. We shouldn't be together. You should go out and find someone normal and closer to your age."

"I thought we had been through this before," Tonks sighed. "I don't want to be with anyone else. I like older men! And as for your condition, well it makes our relationship all the more exciting doesn't it!" she grinned.

Lupin did not return the smile though but instead he handed her the newspaper.

Tonks looked up at him as she read the article. "I don't care," she said simply.

"Look," Lupin said exasperatedly. "Don't you see? Everyone hates werewolves and if it gets out that we are together then they will hate you too. I can't do that to you Nymphadora. Even your own family could turn against you. Don't you remember your parents faces when you told them about us?"

"They were surprised that was all," Tonks replied. "Remus you can try all you like to get rid of me but I'm not going," she said stubbornly.

Lupin placed his heads in his hands and closed his eyes.

"I just don't want you to regret it," he said quietly.

"I won't," Tonks said earnestly. "If anything I want to let the world know that we are together. That would truly wind Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters up," she smirked.

For the first time that morning Lupin gave a faint smile.

"What you mean like getting married or something?" Lupin asked.

Tonks face lit up. "Yes!" she said excitedly. "Then you would truly know that I love you Remus and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I don't know," Lupin said uneasily.

Tonk's face fell as quickly as it had lit up.

"I," Lupin hesitated for a moment. "Is that what you truly want?" he asked her.

"Yes!" Tonks practically screamed.

"Well… I guess we could, maybe… it's just… oh lets get married!" Lupin gave in. "Nymphadora Tonks, will you do this old man a favour by becoming his beautiful wife?"

Tonks looked ready to burst with happiness. She leaped over the table causing things to go flying off and jumped into Lupin's arms. "Oh yes, yes I will!" she exclaimed delightedly.

Lupin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. All of a sudden Tonk's hair turned shockingly pink.

"Lets do it next week," Tonks suggested. "Just a small ceremony for a few family members."

"So soon!" Lupin laughed.

"I don't see why we should wait," Tonks said.

"Yeah I suppose you are right," Lupin agreed. "Get it done before going to get Harry just incase something happens."

"Oh don't say that!" Tonks said positively. "The plan is going to go fine. We'll rescue Harry and have him safe and secure before You Know Who realizes he has even left the house!"

"I hope so," Lupin murmured absentmindedly stroking Tonk's hair.

"Can we go and tell my parents the good news?" Tonks asked. She looked at Lupin with puppy dog eyes.

"Perhaps it would be better coming from you alone," Lupin said hesitantly. "Who knows how they will react when they find out their daughter is marrying a werewolf almost twice her age."

"Yeah… maybe you are right," Tonks said thoughtfully.

She stood up and with a quick wave to Lupin she waltzed out of the house and down to the end of Lupin's small but neat garden where she disapparated.

Lupin had performed the fidelius charm on his house and had only told Tonks and a few other well trusted members of the Order it's whereabouts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd part. I hope you like it! **

A few seconds later Tonks arrived in her street. She walked to the red bricked house at the very end of the street and rapped on the door.

"It's me!" she called, unable to get in due to the protective enchantments her parents had put up to defend themselves.

"Dora!" came a shriek from inside. "I've been so worried! You said you would be coming back yesterday and when you didn't appear I thought something awful must have happened to you!" her mother's voice carried outside as she unlocked the many enchantments placed on the door.

When the door was finally opened Tonks was pulled into a hug by her mother before being ushered hurriedly inside.

"I ended up spending an extra night at Remus's house," Tonks explained as they walked through to the living room.

"And you didn't think to send us an owl to let us know you were allright?" Andromeda Tonks asked hysterically.

"Forgot to…" Tonks mumbled sheepishly. "Anyway I have news for you!" she added on a brighter note. She took a seat in a large armchair and greeted her father.

"News?" he asked interestedly. "Something good I hope. There has been no good news at all over the last year," he said solemnly.

"Definitely good," Tonks promised. "Remus and I are to be married!" she announced suddenly.

Andromeda Tonk's light brown eyes widened in shock. "Oh…" was all she could manage.

"M-Married?" Ted Tonks stammered.

"Yes," replied Tonks cheerfully. "Just a small ceremony, family and perhaps a few close friends."

"And this is what you want is it?" Ted Tonks asked his daughter.

"More than anything else," Tonks told him eagerly.

"But… Dora dear, he's a – well, you know" Mrs Tonks began but her daughter cut across her.

"I don't care about the fact that he's a werewolf!" she burst out. "We love each other and that's all that matters. We're getting married whether you like it or not!"

Andromeda Tonks looked taken aback at the way her daughter had spoken to her.

"Well I think it is a great idea," Mr Tonks said to break the awkward silence that had fallen in the room. "We could all do with a celebration don't you think Dromeda?" he asked his wife.

"Yes, yes of course. I'm sorry Dora as long as your happy then that is the main thing," Mrs Tonks said though she did not look as if she believed in what she was saying. "Have you told Remus's parents about your plans yet?"

"Well it will only be his mum that will be at the wedding," Tonks said. "His father ran out on them when he was younger, he blamed himself for his son being bitten and he was so overcome with guilt that he took off. Remus has no idea where he is now or if he is even still alive."

"That's a shame that is," Ted spoke.

"Well why don't you and Remus join us later for a drink?" Andromeda suggested tentatively, she seemed to be trying to make up for what she had said about Lupin previously. "And his mother too if she can? We can go over the details for the wedding.

"Well allright," Tonks said looking a lot more cheerful. "I'd better get back to him. I'll see you tonight."

She waved as she left the living room and made her way back outside to the muggle street. At the end of the row of square houses she turned and disapparated.

"Well?" Lupin asked a few minutes later as Tonks joined him in his small library at the back of his house.

"They've invited us around for a drink later today," Tonks said as she pulled off the traveling cloak she had grabbed from the hall on her way out of the house.

"That was nice of them," Lupin said politely, not taking his eyes off of the book he was reading. "How did they take the news?"

"Well they seemed reasonably happy," Tonks said. "They weren't expecting it, I mean it was only a few weeks ago we told them that we were together."

"Do you think we have rushed into it then?" Lupin asked.

"Oh no, no not at all," Tonks said airily waving her hand around which resulted in a book flying off a nearby shelf.

"If you say so," Lupin replied faintly.

"What, you do?" Tonks demanded.

"Well we did only get together a few months ago," Lupin said awkwardly. "And don't you remember the way Molly was going on about Bill and Fleur getting married and they have been together a lot longer than us."

"They're younger though aren't they," Tonks said dismissively. "So shall we go and see your mother together?" she asked.

"Yes allright," Lupin said. "You might want to change your hair first though. Mother has never been a fan of pink. She's too old fashioned."

"Right, thanks." Tonks's face screwed up as her hair changed to a light brown colour. "Better?"

Lupin smiled and grabbed Tonk's hand, leading her out to the garden. He looked up at his small but cosy old fashioned grey stone cottage before turning on the spot and apparating.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in a small village built beside a great forest.

"So this is Tinworth," Tonks said interestedly. "I always wanted to live in a wizarding village like this when I was a child. It must have been great living here! I don't know why you ever moved into a muggle street."

"Everyone knew what I was around here," Lupin said simply. They pitied me, stared at me, were frightened of me. When I left school I couldn't take it any longer so I moved away. Lets get going," he added. "It's not safe to linger outside for too long these days."  
Still holding on to Tonks's hand he began making his way down the main street of the village. They passed a small shop and made a right turn, now walking down a narrower street with houses on either side. Lupin nodded to a wizard wandering up the street dressed in grey robes.

"Son of the church minister," he muttered to Tonks. "Although he has grown up quite a bit since the last time I have seen him. Oh look here we are!"

He had stopped and was now looking up at an old house with dark bricks that were starting to crumble slightly. The house was identical to the rest in the small street apart from the door which was painted a blue colour while the rest were an assortment of colours. The garden was messy and unkempt. The grass looked as if it hadn't been cut in years and was entangled with weeds.

Lupin shook his head sadly. "This used to be a beautiful house you know."

He opened the rusty gate at the side of the path and walked up through the jungle of a garden to the front door which he chapped loudly.

There was shuffling footsteps from inside and the door opened slowly with a creak. An elderly woman was standing there. Her pale skin as white as her dazzling short hair. Her blue eyes were concealed by a pair of old fashioned glasses. Her wrinkled face broke into a delighted smile when she saw her son.

"Remus!" she said softly. "I thought you had forgotten about me."

"Don't be silly mum. I just haven't had time to come and visit. Haven't you been getting the letters I have been sending every few weeks though?" Lupin asked as he pecked his mother on the cheek.

"Yes, but I…" Mrs Lupin broke off as she spotted Tonks standing grinning behind her only child. "And who is this charming young girl?" she asked pleasantly.

"I'm Tonks," Tonks spoke before Lupin got a chance to say anything. "Well Nymphadora really but most people just call me Tonks," she held out her hand which Mrs Lupin gingerly shook.

"Come in, please," Mrs Lupin showed them into the house.

Tonks and Lupin followed her as she made her way slowly down the hall and into a spacious living room.

Mrs Lupin gently lowered herself on to a large comfortable looking armchair leaving the other two to sit together on the flower patterned couch.

"Tonks, the auror?" Mrs Lupin asked once they were seated. "I remember reading about a Tonks in a paper at one time. Would that have been you?"  
Tonks looked startled.

"I may be old and my body run down but my memory is in excellent condition," Mrs Lupin said rather smugly.

"Well that's good," Tonks replied as she could clearly think of nothing else to say. "Yes I am an auror so perhaps it was me you read about."

As they spoke Lupin had been gazing around the room with a slightly dreamy look on his face.

"Yes I am sure it was," Mrs Lupin said. "Now to what do I owe this pleasure of a visit from my only son?"

Lupin came out of his dream with a start and turned to look at his mother.

"I've come to tell you that I am getting married," he told her. "To Tonks."

"Oh my, what a surprise!" Mrs Lupin exclaimed. "Why that's wonderful news my boy and you too my dear," she added to Tonks.

Lupin smiled and put his arm around Tonks.

"We are planning on doing it next week," he said. "We are just keeping it quiet."

"Just the way I like it," Lupin's mother smiled. "I'm not one for big celebrations not that you can have any right now with You Know Who and his crowd."

"Yeah about that Mrs Lupin," Tonks said tentatively. "Shouldn't you have some protection up around the house?"

"Tonks is right mum," Lupin agreed. "It isn't safe anymore. Especially here in Tinworth where it's known that wizarding families stay. The Death Eaters could strike any day now."

"Well yes I probably should," Mrs Lupin said matter of factly, "but I can't perform magic the way I used to. Old age is catching up on me. Well you saw the state of the garden out there. I can't even find the energy to sort that out."

"I'll sort it out for you then mum," Lupin offered. "How about I go get the garden looking neat again and then I shall put up some protective spells for you."

"Very well," Mrs Lupin said. "I shall stay here and chat with your charming young fiancée."

It was not until Lupin was out in the garden that Mrs Lupin spoke again.

"He worries too much that boy," she told Tonks. "The Death Eaters are hardly going to want to recruit an old woman like me are they? I'm pureblood too so that should give them a reason not to attack me."

"They don't need a reason to attack," Tonks said quietly.

"Of course they don't but all the same… You Know Who has been back for a few years now and hasn't come anywhere near me has he. I reckon I'll be allright. I'll feel safer now that Remus is adding protection to this place though. Some nights I go to bed and lie awake worrying."

Couldn't you have gotten one of the villagers to help you sort out some protection?" Tonks asked.

"No, they all have their own families to worry about. No one cares what happens to a lonely old lady like me."

"I'm sure if you had asked someone would have helped," Tonks said reasonably.

Mrs Lupin smiled. "How about a cup of tea?" she offered. She made as if to get up from her chair but Tonk's beat her to it.

"I'll get it," she said hurriedly before entering the small square shaped kitchen. "Where do you keep the cups?" she called through. "Oh never mind. Accio cups!"

Three teacups zoomed towards her, two she managed to catch but the third sailed straight past her and smashed into the opposite wall.

"Repairo," Tonks muttered hastily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long! I've been busy with school and homework so I didn't really have any time to sit down and write that much.**

A few minutes later Tonks re-entered the living room and passed Mrs Lupin a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you dear," Mrs Lupin smiled. "Now lets talk about the wedding shall we?"

Tonks nodded energetically as she sat back down on the couch.

"We need somewhere quiet where we wont draw attention to ourselves. There won't be a lot of people but it's best to be on the safe side…"

"Will it be a traditional wedding?" Mrs Lupin enquired. "In a church?"

"Well we haven't really discussed it yet," Tonks told her. "I'd be happy to get married anywhere."

Mrs Lupin beamed at her. "How sweet."

At that moment Lupin joined them. "well that is you all safe and secure," he told her wearily. "And the garden is looking neater now too."

"Ah Remus!" Mrs Lupin said. "Thank you for that son now me and Nymphhadora here were just discussing the wedding. We were trying to decide whether or not it should be in a church or not."

"Really," Lupin replied. "Well I shall leave that to Tonks to decide."

Tonks smiled radiantly at him. "I always fancied getting married outdoors but if you don't like that then I'm sure we could think of something else."

"No the outdoors sounds wonderful," Lupin told her.

"What about on a small island in the middle of a lake. It would be nice and peaceful out there and so beautiful," Tonks said dreamily.

"Well what about S-" Lupin broke off suddenly.

From outside there was a loud bang followed by a chorus of screaming.

Tonks jumped up and ran over to the window while Lupin made for the front door.

"Oh my!" Mrs Lupin exclaimed.

"The dark mark has been set over a house in the village," Lupin shouted. "It looks like a few deatheaters are still out there."

He dashed wildly back ionto the living room. "Tonks I want you to take my mother back to my house and then stay there. A few of the villagers are out fighting the Death Eaters, I'll go and help them."

He kissed Tonks fully on the lips before running off down the street with his wand raised high.

Tonks grabbed Lupin's mother by the arm and dragged her shakily to her feet.

"Come on!" she yelled before pulling her out of the house and down the garden path.

Once out in the street they stopped and looked out in the diretion of the main square.

Their view was blocked by the village pub but the sounds of yells and crashing could be clearly heard.

Tonks turned and disapparated with Mrs Lupin.

After a couple of seconds they arrived outside Lupin's cottage. Tonks wore a pained expression on her face while Mrs Lupin had turned a green colour.

"Get in the house quickly," Tonks ushered her soon to be mother in law up the garden leading to the house. "Stay here," she ordered once they were in the hall. "I have to go back for Remus. You'll be safe here."

She then dashed back down the path and once out in the street apparated back to the village of Tinworth. The battle was still under way. Lupin and a few other wizards were dueling two masked Death Eaters. Villagers were watching from through windows, utterly terrified. There were injured people lying on the ground and the dark mark still glowed eerily from above a nearby house.

The taller of the two Death Eaters shot a stunning spell at Lupin but he deflected it and shot his own back which hit the other death eater causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. The remaining hooded figure seemed to decide he was outnumbered as more and more villagers were joining in the fight so he grabbed his friend and disapparated.

"Remus!" Tonks shrieked and raced over to them. "Are you allright?"

She threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes," Lupin replied swiftly. "What happened to looking after my mother?"

"She'll be allright," Tonks said quickly. "I wanted to come back and help. Is everyone ok?"

A crowd had begun to form around something lying close to them. The pair joined them to see what was the matter and saw a young boy lying there looking up at the sky with glazed eyes. A woman was kneeling beside him sobbing.

"First my dear brother and now my son," she was saying to the crowd thickly through her tears.

"The mark?" Tonks asked quietly.

Lupin nodded gravely. That man we passed on our way in here – the ministers son, he was her brother.

"Why him?" Tonks said in a hushed voice.

"Who knows," Lupin said gravely. "We should check everyone else is allright then we should go. Mother will be getting worried."


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing much really happening in this chapter I'm afraid but I will try and write the next part and have it up in a few days.**

It was not until an hour later that they returned home. The two had gone around the village helping the injured and paying their respects to the family of the pair that had died.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mrs Lupin said loudly as Tonks and her son joined her in Lupin's cosy living room.

She had lit a fire while waiting and was sitting in a chair warming her hands over the flames.

Lupin collapsed wearily onto the couch while Tonks curled up on the floor by the fire.

"What happened? No one is hurt are they?" Mrs Lupin enquired.

"There were injuries but nothing serious," Lupin said slowly.

"And the mark? Is someone – they didn't?"

Tonks nodded at her unasked question.

"Winican..." Lupin trailed off.

"The ministers son?" Mrs Lupin asked, her face aghast.

"And his nephew," Tonks added.

"Poor little Lance?" Mrs Lupin said tearfully.

"He got in the way of a passing spell," Lupin told her. "I saw it happen."

"I should go back. His mother will be hysterical. I should go and try and help her through this awful tragedy."

"No!" her son said loudly. "It is too dangerous. You will stay here with Tonks and I. No one can get in here so you will be quite safe."

"But I coul-"

Lupin cut across her protests. "You are staying and that's final," he told her firmly.

"Well if you insist," Mrs Lupin said. "I can't say it would have been very enjoyable returning and this way I can help you with your wedding plans," she said on a more brighter note.

"Yeah of course!" Tonks said excitedly. "My mother can help too. I think she would kill me if I didn't include her in the plans," she laughed. Her expression suddenly changed to one of horror as she realised what she had said. "I didn't mean..." she said hurriedly.

"Yes I know dear," Mrs Lupin said kindly.

Lupin merely stared unseeingly into the fire, a grave expression on his face. "I think perhaps we should leave going to your parents tonight," he said. "Under the circumstances."

"A wise decision," Mrs Lupin agreed. "We shall mourn those that were lost today and then tomorrow we shall turn our thoughts to celebration."

As darkness fell the next night Tonks, Lupin and his mother appeared in front of Ted and Andromeda's home.

"What a pretty street," Mrs Lupin commented as she looked around at the neat houses.

"Well it's home," Tonks said brightly.

She showed them down the street and tried to walk down the garden path but found herself unable to do so. Every time she stepped forward an invisible barrier seemed to stop her.

"Must have added more protection to the place," Tonks said. "Mum, Mum, Dad!" she shouted.

There was no reply however so she drew her wand sent her patronus off down the garden and into the house.

After a few minutes the front door was opened and Ted Tonks rambled out, his big belly shaking.

"Sorry about that," he apologized as he pointed his wand at the barrier so they could get through. "We're getting more and more paranoid by the day. Oh hello you must be Remus's mother. Nice to meet you. I'm Ted Tonks."

The pair shook hands politely before entering the house and heading down the hall to the living room.

"Mrs Lupin. It was good that you come," Andromenda told the older woman.

"Well thank you for inviting me," Mrs Lupin replied.

They all took a seat while Ted Tonks served them all drinks.

"I'm sorry to hear about the tragedy at your village yesterday," Ted said genuinely as he passed Mrs Lupin a glass of sherry. "Things seem to be getting worse by the day."

"They do indeed," Mrs Lupin replied.

There was a grave silence for a moment before Andromeda spoke.

"Have you decided where to hold the wedding yet?" she addressed her daughter.

"Nope," Tonks said while beside her Lupin shook his head. "Although we have narrowed it down to a country wedding."

"Gone have the days of getting married in church on a Sunday," Mrs Lupin said pleasantly.

"Well that was our wedding wasn't it Ted, a small church in London," Andromeda said, her eyes slightly misted.

"I thought we were here to discuss our wedding," Tonks laughed.

"I know the perfect place to have it too," Lupin stated suddenly.

"Where?" Tonks asked excitedly.

"Well, where else has beautiful country scenery than Scotland," Lupin said slowly.

"Of course!" Tonks beamed. "Why didn't I think of that!"

"Scotland sounds wonderful," Ted Tonks boomed.

"It does," Andromeda agreed. "There's just the tiny problem of getting all the guests up there."

They spent most of the rest of the night debating this issue. By the time Tonks, Lupin and his mother were about to leave the only solution they had come up with was muggle transport as apparating was out due to the fact that none of them had been to Scotland before, portkeys and floo powder were out of the question and the Knight Bus was too risky.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," Mrs Lupin told her future sister in law. "I haven't been out of the house for years, it really was a pleasant evening."

"Oh not at all," Andromeda replied. "We shall have to do it again some time soon, won't we Ted?"

"Absolutely," Ted Tonks boomed.

They all exchanged hugs, kisses and hand shakes goodbye before Tonks, Lupin and Mrs Lupin went through the front door and out into the pleasant warmth of the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

"So did you really like my idea of getting married in Scotland?" Lupin asked Tonks.

It was the next morning and the pair were sitting in Lupin's sitting room having a cup of tea while Mrs Lupin sat in the small library reading.

"I absolutely loved it!" Tonks said happily.

She bounded over to Lupin and leaped into his arms.

"So can we travel up to Scotland tomorrow and try to find the perfect spot?"

"Don't you want to wait a few days?" Lupin asked. "We still need to sort out the guest list and everything else."

"Pleaseeee!" Tonks begged. "It will be great fun and if we are planning on having the wedding soon then we have to pick out the destination."

"Yes you're right," Lupin agreed. "First thing in the morning we will set off for the train station and we will get a bus up to Scotland."

Not long after the sun had risen the next morning Tonks waltzed energetically into Lupin's bedroom and whipped off his bed covers.

"Wake up sleepy head!" she sang. "Breakfast is all ready and waiting on the table."

Lupin sighed deeply and sat up in his bed but Tonks had already left.

He quickly pulled on a jumper and trousers and made his way to the kitchen where Tonks was tucking into a plate of burnt bacon.

"I overcooked it slightly," she said apologetically. "It tastes not bad though."

Lupin glanced at the almost black bacon and smiled. "It looks fine to me," he lied. "If you don't mind though I won't take any, I prefer traveling on an empty stomach. Now should we set off?"

Tonks nodded and jumped to her feet.

"Mother is still asleep," Lupin said as they made their way down the small hallway towards the front door. "There is no point in waking her to say goodbye, I told her last night we would be away all of today."

They reached the end of the road and after checking that there was no muggles around they disapparated, appearing in the middle of Kings Cross Station a few seconds later. It was so crowded even at the earliness of the day that no one appeared to have noticed the two suddenly popping up out of no where.

Lupin led his fiancée over to the nearest ticket booth where they stood behind a family with five children. The mother was looking harassed and desperately searching through her handbag.

"That could be us one day," Tonks laughed. "Having a family of our own."

"Maybe," Lupin smiled tightly.

"You had better go in front of me," the mother turned around and spoke to the two. "I seem to have misplaced my purse."

Lupin and Tonks made their way through the family of children and stepped up to the ticket attendant.

"Two tickets to Scotland please," Tonks said brightly.

The attendant gave her a funny look. "Where abouts in Scotland? Glasgow, Edinburgh, Aberdeen…"

"Oh, somewhere that has nice scenary," Tonks beamed at the middle aged man.

"Up north somewhere," Lupin added.

"Well how about Inverness?" the attendant asked in a bored way. "You will have to take a train from here to Glasgow and then board another one to take you to Inverness, after that you could take a bus down to Loch Ness from there."

"Loch Ness, as in that muggl- I mean old myth The Loch Ness Monster?" Tonks asked excitedly.

"The one and only," the attendant told her, too busy watching the queue forming behind Tonks and Lupin.

"Allright then," Lupin said pleasantly as he handed over muggle money.

"Train leaves in half an hour," the attendant handed over their tickets.

Two train rides later Tonks and Lupin were sitting on a bus traveling through the Scottish countryside.

"Look how beautiful it is here," Tonks exclaimed. "It's the perfect place to get married."

"It will be once we find the perfect spot," Lupin replied.

"Anywhere round about here is fine by me," Tonks said.

Her face was pressed up against the window, admiring the long stretch of water surrounded by mountains.

The journey lasted another twenty minutes before Tonks and Lupin got off.

"Oh look you can go on boat rides," Tonks pointed to the small boat gliding through the water. "We could hire a rowing boat and go out in the loch."

Lupin smiled. "Lets do it," he agreed. "Only," he added sheepishly. "I don't know how to use a boat. The only one I have been on is way back when I first started Hogwarts and the boats take you up to the castle."

"Remus Lupin are you a wizard or are you not!" Tonks laughed.

She skipped off to pay to hire a boat and returned ten minutes later as it had taken her a long time to figure out how much money to hand over.

The two climbed into the small wooden boat and sat there expectantly looking down at the oars.

Lupin picked one up and weighed it in is hand while Tonks lifted up the other and swung it around to place it in the water somehow managing to hit Lupin across the face.

"Remus I am so sorry!" Tonks yelped.

"It's fine," Lupin replied numbly, his hand over his nose.

"Your nose?"

"I think you managed to break it," Lupin almost laughed. "Don't worry about it though, I'll fix it once we are out in the water."

Tonks shot him a worried glance before checking to see that no muggles were watching. She tapped the boat with her wand and it took off, the oars going by themselves.

"There's a muggle watching," Lupin said thickly through his bleeding nose.

Tonks grabbed the oars to look as if she was rowing herself but as soon as Lupin gave the word she dropped them again.

"Let me fix your nose," she said guiltily.

"It's fine, I'll do it," Lupin replied.

He waited until they were out of the vision of the muggles walking round the loch before pulling out his wand and pointing it at his face.

"Episkey," he said loudly. Once the nose was healed he then directed his wand at the blood covering his face and cleaned it up.

"Sorry," Tonks repeated.

"Don't worry about it," Lupin told her kindly. "Now lets enjoy the scenery."

Mountains surrounded the loch, looming up high in the sky, some short and wide others pointier. Some were almost at the water edge while others were further away.

Bracken and Heather grew wild on the land. Thistles and flowers had sprung up in the green grass. Squirrels scampered up trees while birds flew from branch to branch.

They boat sailed on through the smooth loch after a while they rounded a corner and came to a narrower stretch of water. A small bit of land jutted out from the shore like an island.

The boat headed towards it and stopped with a tap from Tonk's wand.

"This is it," Tonks breathed.

Lupin stood up and clambered up onto the land, pulling Tonks up with him.

"You're right," he said softly. "This is the perfect place to get married."

The land was flat and guarded by small trees and bushes. The grass was soft and spongy, covered in wild flowers. A small stream ran across from the main land and down into the loch below.

Tonks hugged Lupin tightly and pulled him down towards her for a long, passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am really really sorry it has taken so long to get a new chapter up. I've got a week off school right now so I've had time to write but it will be difficult once I'm back again but I'll try hard to make some time during the week to sit down and write! Hope you all enjoy!_

"So we've narrowed it down to ten guests then," Lupin asked.

It was a few days later and the two were sitting planning out their guest list.

"Well I don't see any point in inviting family that I've only met once in my entire life," Tonks said reasonably. "I prefer it being this way anyway don't you?"

"Yes I just hope the Weasely's don't mind that it's just Molly and Arthur invited," Lupin said with a slightly guilty tone.

"Well look at it this way," Tonks replied. "If we invite all of them then we would have to invite Hermione so then it would not be fair on Harry being the only one not being allowed to come."

"That's the smartest thing I have ever heard coming out if your mouth Nymphadora," Lupin smiled.

Tonks laughed before picking up the scroll of parchment with the list of people they were planning on inviting, "My mum and dad, your mum, Arthur and Molly, Mad-eye, Kingsley, my muggle uncle George and cousin Lucy and your great Auntie Geraldine," she read out.

"Yes… my great Aunt Geraldine," Lupin sighed. "Blind as a bat, deaf as a doorknob but mother insisted that we invite her."

"I'm sure she'll turn out to be the life and soul of the party!" Tonks grinned. "So should we send off the invitations?" she asked.

Lying on the kitchen table beside the scattered pieces of parchment and the odd quill lay a pile of golden envelopes. Unlike normal envelopes however they seemed to glow brightly.

The soon to be married couple split the pile in two and each began writing the names of the guests on the envelopes.

"Can we test one?" Tonks asked excitedly, her neon green hair bobbing around.

"Oh very well," Lupin agreed.

He reached over and picked up the envelope addresses to Mad-Eye and unsealed it.

The envelope soared out of his hands and hovered in mid air. Silver sparkles emitted from it and twisted and twirled elegantly around the room. Next came the beautiful sounds of a flute playing before it died away to be replaced with a sweet singing voice which sang:

_In the spirit of the magic that brought them together Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks invite you to join them at their wedding in the middle of Loch Ness in Scotland on Friday night at Sunset. Please meet before then at the home of Andromeda and Ted Tonks to be transported to the location. _

A ribbon like silver glow weaved in and out writing the words as they were sang until the voice died out leaving the words hanging in mid air until Lupin vanished them with his wands.

"Everyone's going to love them!" Tonks squealed.

At that moment a patronus burst through the kitchen door – a tiger, which skidded to a halt in front of Lupin.

"It's me," Moody's voice sounded ghostly coming through the patronus. "I'm outside, let me in."

Lupin glanced worryingly at Tonks before jumping up from the table and running outside to undo the protection so as to let Mad-Eye in.

A few minutes later he returned with a harassed looking Moody.

"Your mother still around?" he asked Lupin suspiciously.

"No, Tonks's parents generously offered her the spare room at their house so we could get on with the wedding plans alone," Lupin replied.

"Good," Moody said abruptly. "You know that fellow, Irish bloke that worked in the Obliviator Headquarters."

"One of our spies in the ministry?" Tonks interrupted.

Moody gave a curt nod. "He's dead. Got caught listening in on two death eaters, we're not sure which two exactly. Could be that You Know has more eyes and ears on the inside than we realize."

"What about the rest of our spies?" Lupin asked anxiously.

"They're shaken up of course but they've all agreed to continue."

"Well at least that's one thing," Lupin said.

Mad-Eye nodded before heading towards the door once more.

"I've got to be off," he said gruffly.

"Well don't forget your invitation," Tonks called to him, hurrying round the table to hand him one of the golden envelopes. "Which reminds me," she added.

With a wave of her wand the remaining invitations had vanished.

Moody gave her an incredulous look. "Getting married in the middle of a war," he muttered disapprovingly although he slipped the envelope in his jacket pocket all the same.

"Do you think he is right?" Lupin asked anxiously once Mad-Eye had left. "Is it wrong for us to celebrate with everything going on right now. Sirius, Dumbledore and so many other people gave their lives to try and stop Voldemort and what do we do? We have a wedding."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Tonks demanded.

"Well…" Lupin said uneasily. "Not really, I just feel confused right now. It's not exactly great timing is it…"

"You are aren't you!" Tonks snapped.

Lupin's guilty face gave him away.

Without another word Tonks jumped up and marched out the room, her hair turning dangerously red.

"Tonk's no wait!" Lupin jumped up and ran after her.

He caught her arm and tried to pull her arm but she shot a stinging hex at him and he quickly let go. Tonks threw open the front door. Reaching the street she turned and disapparated.

Hours later Tonks walked down the lane towards the burrow. The sky had darkened and it had been raining for the past twenty minutes.

She rapped gently on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"Who is it?" a voice called cheerfully from inside.

"It's Tonks," Tonks replied.

The door was thrown open and Fred Weasely stood grinning at her.

"This is a nice surprise," he said as he led her into the kitchen where a lone candle was burning. "Everyone else is away to bed, it's my turn to wait up for dad coming back from his shift at Privet Drive."

Tonks nodded. "So is your mother in?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll just go get her, she wont be asleep anyway. She likes to stay awake until she knows that dad is back safely."

Fred disappeared out of the kitchen and five minutes later Molly Weasely entered the kitchen wrapped in a dressing gown.

"Tonks dear whatever is the matter? You're soaking wet" she said in concern.

Tonks sat down tentatively at the table and broke down in tears.

"He doesn't want to get married!" she wailed.

"Oh goodness," Molly said in alarm.

She took a seat at the table beside Tonks and put a comforting arm around the sobbing girl, who was unable to say anymore.

They remained in silence for twenty minutes with only the sound of Tonk's crying and the occasional owl hooting outside.

"So did he really say he didn't want to get married?" Mrs Weasely asked gently, placing a mug of steaming tea down in front of Tonks.

"Well he didn't say it in so many words but he was definitely having doubts," Tonks replied miserably.

"Well having doubts doesn't mean the wedding is off all together," Molly told her wisely. "You just need to give him some more time that's all."

Tonks shook her head, "You didn't see his face," she said quietly.

Mrs Weasely took a sip of tea before speaking again.

"So when did all of this happen?" she asked.

"This afternoon. Right after Mad Eye told us about the death of…"

"Kikans? Yes Kingsley was here earlier and told us all about it. What a dreadful loss," Molly said sadly.

Tonks nodded in agreement. "So about five minutes later I took off and spent the rest of the day wandering around the muggle streets. I would have gone home to mum and dad but Remus's mother is staying there right now so it would have felt akward."

"Of course," Molly said understandingly. "How about I make you up a bed on the couch for tonight? Bill is staying in Percy's room while Fleur is in his or I would have offered you that."

"I shouldn't have come here," Tonks said awkwardly. "I forgot all about Bill and Fleur's wedding, look I'll go," she made as if to stand up but Mrs Weasely laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be silly dear. Let me just get those blankets."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Tonks was awoken by Crookshanks pouncing on her and fixing his claws into her arm.

"Bloody cat," she muttered, sitting up and rubbing her arm where a small gash had appeared.

"Oh Tonks I'm terribly sorry," Hermione apologized, rushing over to check that she was ok. "I think it's the bright hair, he was attracted to it."

"It's fine Hermione," Tonks forced herself to smile. "Don't worry about it."

She dragged herself off the couch and slowly followed Hermione into the kitchen where the rest of the Weaselys along with Fleur were digging into breakfast.

"Tonks how wonderful to see you," Arthur beamed at her from across the table.

"Hello Arthur," Tonks replied.

"Tonks dear sit down and have something to eat," Mrs Weasely invited.

"Thanks Molly but to be honest I don't feel that hungry."

"Nonsense," Molly brushed her off. "You must be starving."

Tonks obligingly sat down as Mrs Weasely summoned her a plate from a nearby cupboard. As she took a mechanically took a small bite of toast she heard Fleur whisper loudly to Bill.

"Ez zat ze one marrying ze old werewolf creature?"

Bill looked embarrassed and shot Tonks an apologetic glance over the table which she chose to ignore.

"You must be tired Arthur," Tonks said loudly before Fleur could say anything else.

"Yes I suppose I am, I shall go for a nap after this I think," Mr Weasely said through a mouthful of toast.

"Who's turn is it for guard duty tonight?" Tonks asked.

"It was supposed to be Dungs but I swapped with him," Bill told her.

"I'll do it for you," Tonks offered. "It's not as if I have anything else to do," she said miserably.

Bill started to protest but she cut him off.

"I'll do it," she said firmly

"I know why you did that," Mrs Weasely told Tonks as the two and Ginny cleared away all the breakfast things.

Tonks remained silent, focusing her attention on levitating the freshly cleaned cups into the cupboard.

"Avoiding Remus will not solve anything you know. You two need to sit down and talk, that's not going to happen if you're hiding out over here or over in Harry's street," Mrs Weasely advised her.

"I think mums right," Ginny piped up. "And look here's your chance." She pointed out the window to where Lupin was making his way towards the house.

"I can't!" Tonks turned pale. "Please Molly, I need some more time to think things through and then I promise I will go and talk to him but not here, not now," she begged.

Mrs Weasely hesitated for a moment, "fine but I'm not going to send him away so you had better make yourself scarce," she waved Tonks waved away.

"You can sit in my room until he has gone," Ginny offered.

Without another word Tonks slipped out of the room seconds before there was a knock at the door.

"Remus!" Mrs Weasely unlocked the door with her wand and ushered him inside. "Lets go through to the living room shall we? It's a bit more comfortable in there."

She quickly resealed the door before following Lupin into the sitting room.

"She's here isn't she," he said quietly as he sat down on the very same couch Tonks had slept on the previous night.

"Well…" Mrs Weasely replied uncomfortably.

"Molly don't lie, please. She didn't come home last night and she didn't turn up at her parents so this was the only other place she could have come to," Lupin sighed.

"I'm afraid she doesn't want to see you," Mrs Weasely said awkwardly.

"Not surprising after what I said," Lupin said bitterly.

"Do you really not want to get married?" Molly enquired.

"No I do it's just the timing, its all happened at the wrong time."

"If you want my opinion then this is the perfect time to get married. It shows great strength being able to love and celebrate while You Know Who is at large once more," Mrs Weasely told him.

"I just can't help thinking that I'm going to regret it somehow," Lupin said uneasily.

"Don't be ridiculous," Molly brushed him off. "Now you get yourself home while I go and chat with Tonks."

Lupin was about to respond when he stopped himself, "Thank you Molly," he said gratefully.

"Is he gone?" Tonks asked quickly as Mrs Weaseley joined her in Ginny's room.

"Yes, he's gone," Mrs Weasely told her while sitting down on the thin bed. "He feels awful you know."

"He deserves it," Tonks snapped. "I bet he told you to come up here and talk me into going home didn't he?"

"No as a matter of fact I told him I would come and speak to you," Molly informed her. "Now you can either go and speak to him now or wait until your shift at Privet Drive."

"What if I don't want to talk to him," Tonks said stubbornly.

"Don't be so silly. You love him and he loves you and by the end of the week you two will be happily married and then I can get on making plans for Bill's wedding."

Tonks hesitated for a moment, "Fine then," she gave in. "But I'll let him suffer for longer first."


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later Tonks stood in the moonlight hidden underneath Moody's invisibility cloak, outside number 4 Privet Drive. She was starting to doze on her feet when a hooded figure appeared at the end of the street. He began walking briskly towards her and stopped just over a meter from where stood invisible. He remained still for a moment before groping in the darkness with his hands held out in front of him.

"Tonks?" the voice whispered, barely audible against the whistling wind that had suddenly picked up.

"Nymphadora?"

Tonks rolled her eyes before opening her mouth to speak, "Get under here quickly," she hissed. "Are you trying to get yourself caught by a muggle or someone worse?"

Lupin ducked under the robe, "Sorry," he apologized. "But I had to see you. That stuff I said before, it was stupid. I didn't know what I was saying but I do now. I love you Tonks and I want to become your husband."

"But why did you say it all?" Tonks whispered. "You don't just all of a sudden decide not to get married a couple of days before the ceremony."

"What more do you want me to say?" Lupin pleaded quietly. "I'll do anything."

Tonks gazed at him intently for a few minutes.

"I suppose you have done enough already," she told him. "I mean you came here when you know full well that there will be death eaters hanging around somewhere but still you came despite it being dangerous."

"I didn't really think," Lupin said sheepishly. "If I had sat down and thought about it then I would have realized how stupid and risky it was."

Tonks was about to respond when there was a fluttering noise from overhead.

The two looked up simultaneously to see a dark hooded figure shoot past them on a broom.

They exchanged looks.

"Did you see who it was?" Tonks whispered.

Lupin shook his head. "Whoever it was, was wearing a mask. We'd better remain silent in case they come back."

The rest of the night passed without another word being uttered. No other sign of movement death eaters or otherwise was seen. As the first signs of dawn appeared Lupin gently shook Tonks awake from where she had been dozing on his shoulder.

"Lets get out of here," he told her.

With one last look around Privet Drive Lupin turned on the spot and disapparated with Tonks.

***

Later that night after the couple had both had a nap to catch up on lost sleep they sat down together in the sitting room.

Lupin took Tonks' hand. "I really am sorry about what I said," he looked into her eyes. "If I had a time turner then I'd go back and change it. I'd change a lot of things…" he said solemnly.

"I'm sorry Sirius couldn't be here," she told him.

Lupin nodded gravely.

"And, James too," Tonks said rather hesitantly.

Lupin had never mentioned James to her before so she had been considerate and never brought him up.

"Yes and Peter," Lupin smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Tonks' face. "If only he had never got involved with You Know Who then he would have been here to celebrate with us. They all would…" a hint of anger tinged his voice.

Tonks leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm sure where ever they are that they will be watching," she said comfortingly.

***

The morning of the wedding dawned bright but cold.

Tonks woke not long after sunrise to find the bed empty. Wild thoughts of Lupin having run away raced through her mind until she remembered that she was at her parents house having insisted that the two spent the night apart due to muggle tradition. She sprung out of bed and headed over to a floor length mirror where she began randomly changing the style of her hair. In the space of about five seconds it had gone from short and brown, to long and pink to wavy and red.

"No, absolutely not, no way," she grimaced to herself as each new hairstyle appeared.

After transforming for half an hour she finally settled on shoulder length black curly hair.

"Morning," Andromeda greeted her daughter as she stepped into the bedroom. "I brought you some breakfast."

She set a tray down on the bed.

"Oh thanks mum!" Tonks said brightly.

She bounced down on to the bed but in her eagerness she upset the tray and sent a glass of orange juice flying.

"I hope Lupin knows what he has let himself in for," Andromeda said, half amused, half exasperated.

"Mmm," Tonks replied.

She had decided against telling her parents about Lupin's second thoughts. He was back on track now and that was all that mattered.

"Will you help me into my dress?" she asked.

"Already?" her mother asked. "The guests wont be here for hours!"

"I know but the full day is my wedding day not just tonight and I'm desperate to wear the dress," Tonks admitted.

"Very well," smiled Andromeda Tonks as she summoned the dress from where it had been hanging inside the wardrobe.

The dress was very simple with the hint of a sparkle here and there. Plain white and falling to just below the knee. It was the same dress Andromeda had worn to her wedding and her mother to hers.

Tonks sighed once the dress was on and she was looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Andromeda beamed. "Now just try not to spill anything on it before tonight," she warned.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day passed by painfully slowly for Tonks. Everyone else was kept busy with preparations for the wedding - Andromeda and Mrs Lupin were preparing the food and drink for the reception which was to take place in the house while Ted and Lupin were out on the island putting up protective charms and getting other things ready for the ceremony.

By late afternoon the doorbell started going off and Tonks could hear the guests congregating in the hall downstairs waiting to be taken one by one to the island.

Bits of conversation floated up to her from where she sat in her bedroom.

"What nonsense over a wedding," she heard Lupin's Aunt Geraldine say loudly. "In my day it was church in the morning and community hall in the afternoon. There was none of this waiting until sunset or going off to different countries especially not in the midst of a war!"

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Why Geraldine I was under the impression you had married during the first world war?" Mrs Weasley raised her voice so she could be heard.

"Yes well that was different," Geraldine said dismissively. "That was a muggle war. Nothing to do with us."

Tonks would could have bet almost anything on Mrs Weasley replying however she heard her father shouting at Geraldine that it was her turn to apparate with him bringing an end to the conversation.

The noise from the hall had dropped drastically indicating to Tonks that it would soon be time for her to go. Excitement combined with nerves bubbled up inside of her. After what had felt like years of agonising pain the time had finally come to marry the man she loved.

She barely registered her father coming into the room and guiding her gently out and down the stairs, out into the garden where they turned and apparated.

She felt as if she were in a dream as she stood on the island and caught sight of Lupin. Her breath caught in her throat as he turned to smile at her.

She wrenched her eyes away from Lupin long enough to take in the hovering string instruments awaiting her descent down the aisle, the row of chairs where the guests had been seated, the hundreds of multi coloured fairies dancing in and out of the trees providing light as the sun began to sink, the small raised platform where Lupin stood with the wizard waiting to marry them.

Tonks took a step forwards with her father on her arm. Immediately the instruments began to play of their own accord.

As she walked her eyes remained fixed on Lupin ignoring the blur of faces she passed.

Once standing next to Lupin the music ceased and Ted Tonks pecked her on the cheek before taking his seat. Lupin reached out and took Tonks' hand as they turned to face the wizard together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" he began but the rest of the words became a blur to Tonks so filled with excitement and love for the man standing next to her. She only became fully aware of what the wizard was saying when he turned to Lupin and said: "Do you Remus John Lupin take Nymphadora Tonks to be your husband?"

To which Lupin replied with "I do"

"And do you Nymphadora Ton-"

"Yes!" Tonks said eagerly.

The wizard tapped his wand upon each of their hands and molten gold snaked around their finger before hardening into a solid gold ring.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife!" he announced as the sun slid out of sight.

Lupin and Tonks bent towards each other kissing. As the kiss deepened and their bodies became entwined golden sparkles surrounded them and lifted them gracefully up a few feet into the air.

When they broke apart they were brought back down to the ground with a slight thud.

The guests stood up and cheered many of them spouting out rainbow coloured bubbles. The fairies flew together to form a glittering love heart in the sky while the instruments struck up a new song.

As the newly married couple made their way back down the aisle it began to rain red and pink petals.

At the end of the aisle they turned and disapparated back to Mr and Mrs Tonks' house.

It had been decided that it would be safer having the party in a house rather than out in the open despite the unlikelyness of the death eaters being up North.

***

Once back in the living room Tonks flung her arms around Lupin.

"I can't believe we're actually married!" she squealed excitedly.

Before Lupin could reply however the rest of the wedding guests appeared and the living room suddenly became uncomfortably crowded.

"Congratulations you two," Moody said gruffly. "Can't stay for the party, I'm on duty tonight."

"Thank you for coming Mad Eye!" Tonks beamed.

"I'm afraid I have to be off too," Kingsley said solemnly. "Got a muggle minister to follow. Congratulations. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

Lupin murmured his thanks before the two headed for the door together.

"Oh congratulations you two!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "It took you long enough but you got there in the end!"

Tonks laughed. "Yeah well that's all in the past now isn't Remus?"

Lupin smiled thinly.

Mr Weasley offered his own congratulations before striding over to the couch and seating himself down between Mrs Lupin and Mrs Weasley.

"Remus?" his Aunt Geraldine said sharply. "Where are you?"

"Here auntie," Remus held out his hand to her.

"Well then! Describe this bride of yours to me then."

"She's absolutely radiant," Lupin replied proudly.

"What kind of a description is that?" his aunt tutted.

"Well Tonks is a little hard to describe," Lupin grinned.

"And why's that?" Aunt Geraldine raised her eyebrows.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus ," Tonks said brightly.

"You're a what? Speak up child I'm hardly young anymore!"

"A Metamorphmagus ," Tonks shouted.

Aunt Geraldine sniffed disapprovingly.

Lupin quickly pulled her over to the nearest chair and forced her into it before thrusting a glass of wine into her hands.

Once everyone was settled and with drinks Ted Tonks stood up in the centre of the room and raised his glass.

"To Dora and Remus!" he cheered.

Everyone raised their glasses towards the couple who grinned around at them all.

After pecking Lupin on the cheek Tonks moved across the room to join her cousin and uncle who as muggles had been utterly bewildered by the ceremony and method of transport despite Tonks' warnings beforehand.

Not long later Mr and Mrs Weasley bade everyone goodnight as they were eager to return home to their children. By that time Aunt Geraldine had made her way through several bottles of wine and was now snoring loudly in the armchair.

Tonks excused herself from her uncle and cousin and wandered through to the kitchen where Mrs Lupin and Andromeda had prepared so much food that some of the dishes were hovering beside the table as there was no room for them. Here she found Lupin munching on some sort of pastie.

"So was it everything you had hoped for?" he asked her after swallowing.

"It's not how I had pictured my wedding at all," Tonks admitted. "But it was perfect. I wouldn't change any of it."

She snuggled into Lupin.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her softly on the head.

***

**_I think I'm going to end it here. I wanted to end it happily not with Lupin starting to regret it! _**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed and I am so sorry it took me so long to complete this story! _**


End file.
